fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zdrada Stanu
'''"Zdrada Stanu"- '''opowieść o dwóch Skakdi ściganych przez Egzeqtora. Rozdział I: O czego sie zaczęło ? Po śmierci Mata Nui, Gdy na Zakazie panował jeszcze Nektann, niektóży nie byli zadowoleni z jego sposobu władania wyspą. Nikt mu jednak o tym nie mówił. Lecz po jakimś czasie znaleźli się dwaj Skakadi. Pewnego razu kiedy Hullakh siedział w knajpie "Pod Zdechłym Gukko" i palił Fajkowe ziele do jego stolika dosiadł się czarnoopancerzony Skakdi- Pridakh. -Witaj przyjacielu- rzekł do pykającego fajke kolegi z drugiego końca kwadratowego stołu. -Co cię do mnie sprowadza ? -Interes. -Jak to ? -Pamiętasz jak narzekałeś na rządy Nekanna ? -I co to ma... -Otóż mam pomysła.- przerwał Pridakh zabierając fajkę Hullakhowi i pociągając ostro- ztrącimy tego bydlaka z tronu a potem my na nim zasiądziemy. -Genialne- bąknoł Hullakh ironicznie. -Zobaczysz uda się. -A jesli się nie uda ? -Uciekniemy. -Zapomniałeś jednak o czymś, a raczej o kimś. -Taaak ? -Egzeqtorze- rzekł całkowicie spokojnie Hullakh. Na samo wspomnienie tego imienia obydwum Skakdi zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco. Chwile później obydwaj wstali i wyszli z knajpy.Kiedy się upewnili, że na zewnątrz jest pusto umówili się w miejscu, w którym, jak to ujoł Pridakh "będą intrygować". Rozdział II: Zamach Po tygodniu dość długich obmyśleń postanowili rozegrać to wtedy, kiedy nie będzie tłumów na dworze Nektanna. Spakowali więc kilka miotaczy Zamor, po dwie dla każdego maczety i poszli w strone zamku włatcy Zakazu .Po podejściu do bramy, po czym zboczyli w boczną trase prowadąca na plaże. -Dobra Hullakh- szepnął do towarzysza Pridakh- zaczynamy akcje "Detronizacja". Hullakh niewiele mówiąc z kosmiczna prędkością wspiął się na mury zamku. Następnie wciągnął Pridakha za pomocą liny na sam czubek północnej warowni. Strażnik tam przebywający został szybko unieszkodliwiony i wyrzucony za mury. Następnym krokiem akcji "Detronizacja" było przedostanie się bezszelestnie z murów do zamku. Zajał się tym Pridakh, rzucajac Hullakhiem prosto w okno , a następnie sam tam skoczył. -Narazie wszystko idzie jak po maśle- uśmiechnął się Pridakh -Narazie- powtórzył Hullakh. -Uważaj !- Krzyknął jeden z zamachowców ciskając swoją maczete prosto między oczy strażnika. -Uff o mały włos- odetchnął Hullakh.-teraz musimy znaleść arsenał. Jest tam mnóstwo materiałów wybuchowych. Mogą sie przydać. -OK- zgodził się Pridakh-będę osłaniał tyły. Tylko pójdę z tobą, bo trzeba będzie rozdupcyć drzwi. Jak powiedział tak zrobił. Drzwi zamkniente były na cztery spusty i pięć kłódek. Jednak to nie był problem dla Pridakha, obdarzonego nieskończonymi siłami, którywywarzył te wrota. -Dobra- zaśmiali się jednocześnie.- Jedziemy z tym koksem. Po obrabowaniu arsenału z zapasów materiałów wybuchowych przenieśli się do komnaty tuż nad salą tronową, w której przebywał Nektann. Pridakh zrobił dość sporą dziurę w podłodze a Hullakh zbudował bombe, którą umieścił w zrobionej wcześniej dziurze. Po kilku minutach majsterkowania obydwaj schowali sie za ścianą. W tym czasie Hullakh wyjął z torby fajkę trochę fajkowego ziela i zapałki. Kiedy zapalił wyrzucił zapałkę prosto w materiały wybiuchowe i BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Cała podłoga zapadła się na sale tronową i na Nektanna. Chwile potem obydwaj zamachowcy rzucili się na oszołomionego włatce, lecz w niego nie trafili. Ich atak odbił Skrybus swoim ogromnym pazuropistoletem. Po szarży(z resztą nieudanej) do sdewastowanej sali tronowej wbiegli strażnicy i rozpoczęła się niezła jadka. Każdy walczył na swój sposób. Hullakh naparzał jak ninja wbijając w każdego kto mu stanął na drodze swoje maczety. Pridakh miał inną taktyke. Rzucał we wszystkich czym się dało nawet 10 razy większymi od siebie kawałkami sufitu i ścian. Nawet łapał niektórych strażników i ciskał nimi w innych. Po pokonaniu wszystkich przeciwników oraz Skrybusa rzucili się na joż przytomnego Nektanna który wyjął swój wodny sierp i pokonał obydwu wykorzystując swoją siłę i doświatczenie. -Poddajcie sie- rzekł Nektann do pokonanych-albo zginiecie. -Chciałbyś- zadrwił Pridakh plując na stopy włatcy Zakazu. -Może jednak-uśmiechał się drwiąco Nektann. -Oj jednak nie- pokręcił głową Hullakh. następnie mrugnął do towarzysza a ten wstał i ryknął prosto na Nektanna z taką siłą że przygwoździł go do ściany. Chwilę po tym złapał swojego kolege i wleciał w ściane robiąc w niej pokaźną dziurę. -Toć to był zamach na moje życie-wycedził Nektann gdy odkleił się od ściany-zawołać mi tu posłańca ALE JUŻ !! I wrzasnął tak głośno że go na drugim końcu wyspy usłyszeli. Rozdział III :"Egzeqtor, pan cię wzywa." Gdy Nektann nadal darł się ze złości Hullakh i Pridakh zdąrzyli już dobiec do portu. Czekali tam na nich rzołnierze którzy byli przygotowani na złapanie zdrajców. Jednak obydwaj mieli plan awaryjny. Po dotarciu do przystani gdzie czekała na nich łódź. -Wiesz co robić-spytał Hullakh. -Owszem-odpowiedział Pridakh. Obydwaj wzieli do ręki małe kapsułki z energetycznym protodermis i cisnęli je w ziemię z całej siły. Zrobiła sięniezła zadyma a gdy opadła ni z tegi ni z owego wtrosła jak z ziemi gigantyczna bestia wysoka na trzy metry i posiadająca dwie pary rąk. Pierwsza para była zaopatrzona w długie pazury a pozostałe dwie miały w dłoniach katany ostre jak pazury żelaznych sępów. Potwór zaryczał głośno zdmuchując z drogi wszystkich rzołnierzy którzy przed nim stali. Następnie bestia odwróciła się i spostrzegła oddział biegnący w jej stronę. -Nie chcę ich skrzywdzić-warknęła- ale najwyraźniej muszę. I wielki Skakdi rzucił się na biegnący oddział robiąc ze wszystkich wielgachną małałyge. Po całej rzezi znów zrobiła sie zadyma i pojawili się zpowrotem Hullakh i Pridakh. -To było mocarne-zkomentował Pridakh. -Dobra. I co teraz ? -Uciekamy. Ładuj się do łodzi. W tym samym czasie posłaniec Nektanna udał się do gospody "Pod Zdechłym Gukko" w poszukiwaniu Egzeqtora. Kiedy chciał wejść wyszedł mamroczący Skakdi z kuflem. Kiedy się przewrócił posłaniec zobaczył że ów mamroczący Skakdi ma kupę broni w plecach. Posłaniec wszedł i rozejrzał się po karczmie i podszedł do lady. -Barman-krzyknął- kufel czegoś mocnego. Barman polał i podał kufel mocnego trunku posłancowi który go zapytał o cel swej wizyty w tej karczmie. Skakdi stojący za ladą wskazał mu sufit i powiedział że jest w pokoju na piętrze. Posłaniec poszedł po schodach prowadzących na górę potrzedł do drzwi na końcu korytarza i zapukał. Nagle całkowicie znienacka w drzwiach znalazł się złoty miecz. Posłaniec uznał to za znak że juz może wejść. Kiedy otworzył drzwi zobaczył że w pokoju jest ciemno a pod oknem siedziała postać. -Czy ty jesteś "Egzeqtor" ?-spytał nieśmiało posłaniec. -Tak- odpowiedziała postać-o co chodzi ? Nie przepadam za gośćmi. -Egzeqtorze, pan cię wzywa- powiedział posłaniec. Po tych słowach Ezeqtor wstał i wyszedł. Posłaniec poszedł za nim prosto do zamku Nektanna Rozdział IV: Ucieczka. -I co cwaniaczku?-spytał Hullakh gdy byli już bardzo daleko od Zakazu. -A co ma być? Musimy jak najszybciej oddalić się od wyspy. Inaczej Egzeqtor] nas wypatrzy. Hullakh pokiwał głową i pomyślał że powinni zejść na ląd. Zaproponował to swojemu towarzyszowi który wiosłował z gigantyczną siłą. Drugi Skakdi zgodził się z przyjacielem i przyspieszył. Po paru minutach byli już na stałym lądzie. Po wyjściu z łodzi wciągnęli ją i zamaskowali w jakichś chaszczach. -No-odetchnął Hullakh- chyba jesteśmy już wystarczająco daleko. -Fakt. -Co teraz? -Idziemy. -Dokąd? -Bo ja wiem? Wybrali kierunek południowy i poszli. Szli tak i szli próbując uciec przed prześladowcą który był już w porcie i wypłynął poszukując wrogów swego pana. Tymczasem obydwaj uciekinierzy poczuli przeszywający chłód jakby znaleźli się w Ko-koro. Jednak byli w ciepłym zalesionym miejscu więc nie mieli zielonego pojęcia co się stało. -Co to ? -Nie wiem. -Czuję że zaraz się dowiemy. I rzeczywiście. Zza pagórka do którego doszli wyłoniła się wysoka postać podobna do wielkiej góry która przemieszczała się w ich kierunku. W dodatku ów góra wydawała jęczące odgłosy podobne do wycia. -Gruka- rzekł krótko Pridakh. Stwór był coraz bliżej a im bliżej był tym było zimniej. „Ja ją gdzieś widziałem” pomyślał Hullakh próbując ochronić się przed bijącym od stwora mrozem. -Co to do jasnej pyty jest?!- wrzasnął do towarzysza bo wiatr wszystko zagłuszał. -To Gruka. Nigdy jej nie widziałem ale dużo o niej słyszałem. Podobno jest tak straszna że mrozi wszystko w promieniu 5 metrów. Potwór zbliżał się do obydwu Skakdi i wzbudzał w nich jeszcze większy strach. -Stój!-krzyknął Pridakh do podchodzącej do niego Gruki- ani kroku dalej ty krowo jedna. Stwór zatrzymał się i wlepił w niego swoje czerwone przenikliwe oczy. Czarny Skakdi odpowiedział spojrzeniem lecz chwile potem zmiękł i spuścił wzrok. Gruka wydała z siebie głośny jęk i ominęła przeszkodę którą byli Hullakh i Pridakh. Następnie poszła powoli dalej zostawiając za sobą ślady na lodzie. -Zobacz-rzekł Hullakh do towarzysza.-Lód. Jak to możliwe? -Nikt nie wie. -Dobrze chodźmy dalej. Poszli więc dalej wzdłuż lodowych śladów zostawionych przez Gruke. Po dłuższym czasie wędrowania pod całkiem sporym lasem zobaczyli murowaną chatkę z dachem zrobionym z palmowych liści.. Był to mały bar należący do matoranina o imieniu Ollo. Maruderzy postanowili zajść na chwilkę do tego małego baru aby się napić i uzupełnić zapasy (szli już jakieś 4 tygodnie).Weszli do baru i zauważyli za ladą małego zielonego matoranina. W budynku było niedużo klientów. Przy stoliku pod oknem siedziało kilku matoran przy ladzie siedział tragarz z plemienia Omnain a w kącie usadowił się Chlorańczyk. -Dzień dobry-rzekł matoranin zza lady-podać coś? -Coś mocnego. Obydwaj Skakdi usiedli przy stole i napili się zamówionego trunku. Chwilę potem do baru wszedł niewysoki matoranin o białym pancerzu i błękitnej masce Huna. Spytał podróżników czy może się dosiąść lecz się nie przedstawił a potem wdał się w rozmowę z pijącymi. Opowiedzieli mu jak uciekli z Zakazu w obawie przed swoim prześladowcą a potem o spotkaniu z Gruką. -Spotkaliście Gruke?- spytał matoranin. -Tak. -Nigdy jej nie widziałem. -Ciesz się. Ja nie chce się z nią już nigdy nie spotkać. -To bardzo interesujące stworzenie-powiedział w zamyśleniu matoranin.- bardzo. Jej przenikliwe zimno nie wzięło się tak po prostu. Nie mogło. -Mówisz że jesteś ciekaw skąd się ono wzięło. Taa. A niby po co ci to wiedzieć. Ta łażąca góra to wcale nie przyjemne stworzenie. Widzieliśmy co potrafi. -Naprawdę- powiedział matoranin ironicznie-wiedz że to tylko przedsmak tego co ten stwór potrafi. Teraz wybaczcie. Muszę iść. Po tych słowach matoranin wstał podziękował za rozmowę i wyszedł. -Dziwny facet- skomentował Hullakh.-interesować się mało przyjaznym stworem i badać czemu takie jest... -Nie jestem ciekaw kim on jest i czym się interesuje-przerwał mu Pridakh.-ale wiem że musimy stąd spadać. To powiedziawszy łyknął ze swojej szklanki i zapłacił barmanowi. Potem wyszli i poszli na północ gdzie już nikt ich nie widział. Zaś Egzeqtor szybko wpadł na ich trop i pognał za nimi jak szalony. Był mniej więcej trzy dni drogi za uciekinierami. Epilog Hullakh i Pridakh już nigdy nie wrócili na Zakaz (ale nie jest to potwierdzone) a Egzeqtor wciąż podąża ich tropem więc nie mogą się nigdzie zatrzymać na dłużej niż dzień. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Dizzzzel